


g

by peppicola



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppicola/pseuds/peppicola
Summary: He wishes he could say no one saw it coming. Wants to say they came in the night, silent and fierce, and that nothing could have been done.In the end though, he knows it's his fault; he was the one who brought everything crashing down.-forces of nature → full of energy, unstoppable, unchallengeable, unforgettable. In short, a person to be reckoned with.





	g

gggggggggggggggg


End file.
